Introducing Kieran
by The Purple Warlock
Summary: Based of the Tumblr concept by Mark and Cristina get Kieran a birthday cake as he has never had one before. Subsequent chapters involve Kieran to things they grew up with, that most people grew up with, but Kieran has yet to experience. Prompts and requests welcome
1. Birthday Cake

Based of a concept from Tumblr, Mark and Cristina get Kieran a birthday cake because he has never had one before

Having been deprived of a childhood meant being deprived of many of the childhood staples many people took for granted. One such childhood staples was celebrating ones birthday and having a cake. Mark and Cristina had made the discovery that Kieran has never had this experience when they had been reminiscing their own birthday memories and realised Kieran had remained silent throughout out the entire conversation. "So what's the best thing that's ever happened to you on your birthday Kier?" Mark had asked, by way of bringing the faerie prince into the conversation. Cristina leant forward eagerly, wanting to hear what stories Kieran could tell them. "A Faerie prince must have a story or two to tell of Birthdays gone by" she added.

Kieran just seemed to curl in on himself, and scowl, clearly annoyed that the conversation on this particular topic had turned to him, and the other people in the conversation clearly wanted an answer. "He would...if he were favoured by his father and liked by his brothers. But alas I was not and I was sent away to the Wild Hunt as soon as he could be rid of me" Kieran replied coldly. He hadn't many good memories of his childhood to look back upon, not like Mark and Cristina and he was feeling somewhat jealous of the pair. Realising they had unintentionally touched a nerve, the conversation swiftly moved away from birthdays and the focus from Kieran.

The conversation may have moved on, but both Mark and Cristina thoughts had not. So much so, Mark found his way to Cristinas room to discuss the matter. "I feel awful. Imagine having never celebrating ones birthday. Imagine not having cake" Cristina said sadly. That's when Mark had an idea. An idea so fantastic he knew he would have no problem getting Cristina to agree. "Kierans birthday is a couple of days away. What do you say to making this one special for him? By the angel he deserves it" Mark said, and the way Cristinas face lit up, he knew she would join him on the matter. "I agree. On the condition that you do not bake a cake, we've already seen your um...lack of skills in the kitchen and I don't think Julian has quite forgiven or forgotten" she said and Mark was more than happy to accept the terms.

By the time Kierans birthday came round, Mark and Cristina had everything sorted. They had sneaked out to buy Kieran a cake, and after a lot of discussion, the went for a caterpillar cake because 1) it would remind Kieran of being amongst nature and 2) having a caterpillar cake was a necessity on one's birthday. Cristina had slipped out of the room to light the candles on the cake, whilst Mark kept Kieran talking, only to stop when Cristina walking in with the cake and joined in with a very enthusiastic version of "Happy birthday"

Once the song was over it was Cristina who went "blow the candles out Kieran. If you blow them all out in one go, you can make a wish" she said. Mark then added "but you can't tell us what you wished otherwise it will not come true". The confusion on Kierans face was obvious. "Why are there burning things on a giant creepy caterpillar" he asked. Mark smiled then, realising the fair folk had different traditions meaning that Kieran would need an explanation. "The burning things are candles. And the giant Caterpillar is a cake. You've never had one on your birthday so we decided to give you one" he said, and Kierans face softened slightly. "How will the blowing out of candles make my wish come true?" He asked. Cristina shrugged. "It's a nice thought I guess" she said. "Come on or you'll get wax on your cake" she then added, so Kieran did (all the candles in one blow). He wouldn't tell them he had wished he would have them by his side for the rest of their lives. It had been the best birthday Kieran Kingson had ever had.


	2. Kinder eggs

**I spent most of the day eating Kinder eggs, which gave me the idea for this chapter**

 **If their is anything/didn't like or if their is anything you want to see in future chapters, let me know in the reviews**

 **I own the plot**

"You know what I miss from being a kid?" Cristina asked. Mark simply shook his head, then added "no, because I cannot read your mind" which made Cristina smile. "Kinder Eggs" she said in answer to her question. She, Mark and Kieran had been lying on the floor in Marks room for some reason, discussing whatever popped into their heads. "I'd forgotten about those. We had them all the time when we were little. Helen and I would have competitions into how much of the chocolate we could get into our mouths, and Jules would steal all the toys we got from the middle" Mark said, his earlier annoyance and not being able to answer Cristinas' question gone. He was now just smiling at the memory.

They continued to reminisce Kinder eggs a bit more until they realised Kieran had been silent the entire conversation. In a moment of lack of care, Mark asked "what is the best thing you got from a Kinder egg Kier?" as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted it. Kieran immediately scowled. "I do not know what a Kinder is, or what is so special about it's eggs. Nor do I understand what is special about the thing from the centre" was his response, and Mark silently cursed his carelessness. Where he and Cristina had grown up with access to the mundane world (and as a result: had grown up with access to kinder eggs) Kieran had grown up in faerie so would have no idea as to what they were talking about.

He was about to explain what a Kinder egg was, when Cristina sat up saying "I know! Why don't we buy some?" to which Mark immediately agreed. Kieran went along with it, seeing how happy it made the other two. Once they had made it to the shop, and found the chocolate both Crisitina and Mark had been craving, they found themselves getting a little carried away, which caused them to get a slightly judgemental look from the cashier, not that any of them cared, and they subsequently made it back to Institute and Marks room, where they resumed sitting on his floor.

The next hour was filled with them eating chocolate and making and playing with the toys that came with them. Kieran had been a bit reluctant at first but had soon let the inner child in him come out and he ended up joining in. They spent a good chunk of time with the toy cars they had, having race after race. The boys wouldn't say anything to Cristina but they let her win the majority of races. Every so often, either Mark or Kieran would win just to prevent her from asking questions. It was nice to forget their complicated lives, and adult responsibilities and just have moment to let their inner children out. Kieran wouldn't admit it, but he hoped Mark and Cristina would introduce him to more mundane stuff from their childhood soon.


	3. Balloons

**Kieran gets introduced to balloons - sorry it's a really short chapter**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like, or if there is anything you want to see in future chapters let me know in the reviews**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

Kieran's wish that Mark and Cristina would introduce him to more things from their childhood happened quicker than he expected. For some reason, Jules had thought it was a good idea to let Mark go to the store unsupervised to get a few things. Mark, not wanting to upset his brother, brought exactly what he had been instructed. However he also happened to buy a pack of balloons as well.

On showing Cristina and Kieran his purchase, their reactions could not have been more different. Cristina had gotten very excited, which had prompted her and Mark to have a long conversation about all the things they used to do with balloons when they were children, like pretending to be pregnant, or make your hair go static (Mark's hair being finer meant that his hair went more static than his younger brothers and sisters). Kieran on the other had was very skeptical of the brightly colored stretchy things that seemed to bring so much joy to Mark and Cristina.

Seeing Kieran's confusion, it was decided that Mark and Cristina would blow a few of the balloons up. Even after a couple of demonstrations, and some reassurance that nothing bad would happen to Kieran as a result of the balloons, Kieran still refused to go anywhere near them. He wanted to like them, on seeing how happy they made the other two, but there were nothing like them in faerie and he was always skeptical of the unknown.

Once a few of the balloons had been blown up, Cristina had an idea. "I know! Let's play a game. The balloon in not allowed to touch the floor" she exclaimed and Mark was more than happy to participate. Kieran had stayed sulking in a corner. It wasn't until Mark through a balloon in his direction yelling "Kier, don't let in touch the floor" did he reluctantly join in, and soon found himself enjoying himself a lot more than he was expecting.


End file.
